galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Karrel story arc
The Karrel story arc is a series of stories centering around one of the kings of the Vaikan Federal Monarchy - Rustiagon Karrel. Another major character Rarsan, Karrel's rival older brother. Synopsis The earlier stories are still being written at this time. The synopsis will skip to the events of The Meeting. Several decades after the Harbingers were officially declared tainted by the Vaikan Federal Monarchy, Karrel was low on fuel after a recent Harbinger raid. He discovered the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate, a militaristic empire who surprisingly got along well with the visitor. It was not long before Karrel realized this new empire's strengths - they would be a perfect ally. After some recent Harbinger raids, Karrel and the Eteno Supreme Commander, Vole Monore, began coordinating an attack on the central Harbinger colonies. As the two empires were isolated by deadly Harbinger lands, the two empires could not officially establish themselves as allies, but it was a temporary effort to help set up an alliance. Meanwhile, some distrust among the Eteno came when Karrel's brother Rarsan appeared on Malisk II, murdering an innocent civilian. Rarsan was gifted with the powers of the long extinct Vaikan clan, the Dark Warriors. Rarsan was contempt towards Karrel's status of king; he wanted to test Karrel by threatening to commit genocide against the Eteno and hold him responsible. Rarsan later struck a deal with the Harbingers to bring him the Galaxy Buster, a dangerous technology from a Kklxin colony, an extragalactic race that had just began to establish itself in the Milky Way. However, Rarsan was "killed" by Karrel and the Eteno, and the Harbingers kept the Galaxy Buster for themselves. It was not long until the EIT and DFM learned that the Harbingers got their hands on such an artifact, and the Harbingers were planning to destroy the Milky Way. The two empires worked together to save the galaxy from destruction in the climactic Battle of the Core. The Harbingers' empire had collapsed due to the damage. However, Karrel was caught in a black hole's event horizon and disappeared. The Vaikan withdrew their forces and contact with the Eteno was lost for 50 years. Karrel had fortunately reappeared near Ucharpli and was alive and well. Karrel decided it was time he properly introduce himself. Karrel encountered an Eteno vessel being attacked by a Kklxin warship. The Kklxin had held the Eteno responsible for their last Galaxy Buster being stolen and had declared war. The Eteno and Vaikan exchanged each other's ideas more formally. They had even threw parties on each other's homeworlds. After fending off a small Kklxin invasion on Ucharpli, Vole himself along with the new Supreme Commander Ivanov attended a celebration on Ucharpli. Strange activity was going on below Ucharpli's Castle Hall, deep underground in the Sacred Catacombs. Karrel journeyed with some companions to discover Rarsan had survived the events on Malisk II and had restored himself using the power of the deceased Vaikan kings. Not long, the DFM had joined the Eteno in fighting the Kklxin. Little did they know that Rarsan had been working with the Kklxin as well. He caused some Eteno technology to malfunction and destroy a planet - one of the worst offenses against the Vaikan. A war broke out known as the Aldaris Incident. Vole had unfortunately perished. Karrel meditated and spoke to one of his spirit ancestors who told him to go to the planet Alk'charis. There, they found a Kkklxin colony. However, something much more sinister would happen. The demon Uszaroth was summoned. Rarsan, regretting what we had done, changed sides to fight against the Kklxin. To compensate, Rarsan removed the curse that had been placed upon the Eteno that forced the Vaikan to attack them. Uszaroth terrorized Malisk II, ripping apart many of the cities. However, the Vaikan had been guarding a powerful artifact in the nearby planet Yanya, an ancient device capable of teleporting the user anywhere in the universe. Despite the fact the artifact had still not been fully understood, the artifact was used to trap Uszaroth in a black hole, saving Malisk II from destruction. Several years passed. More battles with the Kklxin came about. The Eteno had noticed strange patterns in the Kklxin, and the Vaikan sent a group of scouts to investigate a potential base. The group of scouts were captured and taken aboard Asylum, the Kklxin's artifical homeworld. The same had happened to a group of RUA agents. Soon, Karrel met an evil being named Altus Infra who confronted him aboard his ship. Infra revealed that Rarsan was a pawn of his who betrayed him. It was not long until Infra took control of Karrel's emotions forcing him to attack his allies. After witnessing Karrel's actions, Grandmaster Zerif of the Dreadnaught Garmatox exiled Karrel to Alk'charis. Karrel rediscovered the spot where Uszaroth had been summoned and found a large cavern below along with a lost droid. The droid had apparently discovered the coordinates to the Kklxin homeworld and Karrel promptly made his way off Alk'charis with the help of some outlaws - among them was a Kklxin named Izerg who was not affiliated with the others who wanted to take over the galaxy. Karrel needed to find a way to transfer these coordinates - to go to the Castle Hall on Ucharpli's an access the main telepathic amplifier which could send messages anywhere across the galaxy. Karrel had infiltrated the Castle Hall to reach the device only to be confronted by Infra again. Rarsan appeared as well revealing himself to have betrayed Infra's organization - the Altusian Brotherhood. All of the outlaws save Izerg were killed by Infra. With one last desperate attempt, Karrel transferred the coordinates to Grandmaster Zerif, but Infra caused the telepathic amplifier to explode which mortally wounded Karrel. Infra shortly disappeared as he was unable to kill either Izerg nor Rarsan. Rarsan and Izerg swore revenge on Infra and joined the Attack of Asylum. Izerg, wanting to be of greater use, acquired similar powers as Rarsan. Concurrently, the events of Operation Titanic Discoveries took place.